


мрамор

by shadyhatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Drama, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Not By The Moon concept, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: ёнджэ дрожит, — красные губы беззвучно проговаривают последние его слова, которые джебом ловит со скулящим отчаянием.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 1





	мрамор

**Author's Note:**

> я издевалась над этой идеей с самого момента выхода нбзм и получилось, в итоге, намного меньше, чем вообще могло бы, но на большее я действительно пока не способна.

чистый мрамор тяжёлых балконных перил превращается в их гробовую плиту — изящную, блестящую в холодном свете высокой луны. джебом белыми пальцами узоры из багровых дорожек на гладкой поверхности смазывает, опускаясь с хрипом на сырую землю, пока холод пробирается под самую кожу и селится в ломающихся костях. дрожащие ладони мягким прикосновением стирают слёзы с чистых его щёк, и джебом задыхается, — он видит искажённое гримасой ужаса лицо его ёнджэ, а в ушах предсмертным маршем гремит угрожающий топот дорогих туфель о грязные ступени. украшенный золотом маленький флакон звонко ударяется о стенки гроба.

они не должны умирать вот т а к. они не должны, — под бледным светом равнодушной луны, пока тени насмешливо смеются, выглядывая из-за углов и толстых колонн, протягивая к ним свои кривые руки. 

а они ведь так любили — до рвущейся из грудной клетки нежности, что подобно крохотной птице взлетала на высокие балконы прямо в ждущие руки. ведь джебому всегда хотелось ёнджэ касаться, дарить ему то, что сказать словами невозможно, хотелось показывать жестами и беззвучным изгибом губ. но всё, что он мог, — лишь срывать голос в отчаянном шепоте, прячась позорно в кустах, и тянуться, тянуться, тянуться. а благосклонная тогда луна лишь наблюдала, и видимо уже предвидела их трагичный конец.

_— я думал, такое бывает только в книжках, что няня раньше позволяла мне читать в тайне от отца._

_— бывает что?_

_— любовь._

джебом давится металлическим привкусом, но упорно не закрывает глаза. последним и единственным, что он видеть перед своей бесчестной гибелью хочет, — это лицо, о котором он складывал чересчур заурядные, но влюблённые до безумия стихи. ему самому умирать не страшно, — ему страшно забыть, — и этот страх прошивает его ржавыми нитями насквозь, заставляя давиться в собственной крови. а ёнджэ непослушными пальцами держится за острое лезвие глупого клинка и плачет, губы его шепчут наивную молитву, — джебом стирает с его впалых щёк холодные слёзы, оставляя некрасивые алые мазки на бледной коже, и улыбается. им никто уже не поможет.

— оставь эти молитвы, ёнджэ-я.

— я не молюсь, — а сам смотрит неотрывно на запачканную кровью белую ткань тонкой рубашки и зажимает своей ладонью сильнее. — не останавливается.

рыдания рвутся из горла и ломают рёбра, ёнджэ оглядывается на грохот и делает шаткий вдох, — безысходность настигает их подобно поисковым собакам. злодейки тени видят ужас в его глазах и смеются ещё громче. 

— они уже здесь.

флакон, что джебом обронил, блестит золотыми изгибами узоров.

_— если я выпью яд, то ты выпьешь тоже?_

_— последую за тобой куда угодно.  
_

они не должны умирать вот т а к, но другого исхода им не предопределила жестокая судьба. стеклянный флакончик разбивается о грузные колонны, что держат высокие потолки, отпугивая тени хотя бы на мгновение — им его хватит, лишь бы просто остаться одним. и ёнджэ видит, как джебома покидает жизнь, его обычно горящие задором глаза затухают, как догорающая свечка в дорогом подсвечнике. и ёнджэ дрожит, чувствуя подкрадывающийся холод, — красные губы беззвучно проговаривают последние его слова, которые джебом ловит со скулящим отчаянием.

— я люблю тебя. 

ёнджэ умирает каждый раз, произнося на последнем дыхании предсмертное признание. но в следующее мгновение открывает глаза и видит покрытое жёлтой дорожной пылью лицо джебома, — тот каждый раз поднимает взгляд от мятых страниц своего дневника и улыбается ему в ответ самой живой улыбкой из всех возможных. его волосы спутанными кудрями развеваются на шальном ветру, и рубашка тонкая всё такая же белоснежная. ёнджэ открывает глаза и их снова семеро, а их повозка продолжает свой путь в никуда.


End file.
